fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Evie N'evergreen
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ilya Sethsson was quite a hot mess. He was a gentleman... and a thief of hearts. So it really came as no surprise when the guy could never settle for just one girl, and his winnowing gala was a disaster if it can even be called that. To top it all off, he had made an unusual decision. To marry someone completely different; someone not in his matchmaking list. He went on to get engaged to a beautiful Beguiler - he himself was a Polyglot and Conjurer. Of course, he and his fiancee got declared a bad match, due to neither being on the other's matchmaking list. Ilya never really cared though, and he got married to her anyway. They were soon enough expecting a child. Of course, the excitement that was there would not translate into their hectic lives very well at all. As Ilya's wife's due date inched closer, they slowly started to change their mind about how much they wanted the child. Evie was born on a May morning, though the date was not exactly in Evie's mind. At that point, neither Ilya, nor his wife, wanted her anymore. As a result, they argued day in and day out over who got to take care of Evie in a given day. The constant arguing eventually resulted in separation. But it never stopped. Sooner or later, the two would end up losing custody over a young Evie, due to the lack of stability their relationship had. And that's where Evie's journey started. She was taken in by a foster family, one of Nobility too. And she wasn't alone; there were two other children in the house. So Evie was expected to manifest soon... except the moment never came. The family was disappointed to say the least, and one morning, Evie would find herself an orphan, without a home and without a family. Since then, she had never been adopted or fostered. But perhaps it was for the better, as Evie was no longer burdened by the thought of family expectations. However, even then, it did not change the fact that Evie was most likely going to manifest late. Although at one point, she had wondered what would happen if it never came. But it would come. When Evie began at Foxfire, she had doubts about herself at first, considering that she hadn't manifested yet. But she found herself at home at Foxfire. Classes did come naturally to her and studying wasn't too much to ask for. But when it came to friends... it always left her with a stump, for she had never known her last name. As far as anyone was concerned, she was technically Evie Sethsson. But something about that name never sat well with her. She planned to change it whenever she realistically could. And as her second year rolled around... she manifested. Twice. In the earlier part of the year, she manifested as a Polyglot. Catching a few students coming from a Linguistics class once, she managed to understand what they had said. She hadn't responded in fear of being called weird or something, but understanding that, felt good. Give or take a few months later, and she manifested as a Vanisher, when she quite literally became invisible while outside and taking in some sun. She managed to prank a teacher later that day while invisible. It was worth it. Her time after was steady, and she managed to get into the Elite Levels, which was great. Though when she got her matchmaking lists... well, those were not productive at all. In fact, Evie could never really find a good match for her. Most of her choices were among Nobility and few had even been close to what Evie was looking for in a partner. But somewhere down the line... she found herself wanting to intern at the Eternalia Times. Why, she doesn't even know. But she landed the internship, and around the time of her graduation, she received a very nice promotion to editor. A few years passing by, and Evie soon found herself as the Editor-in-Chief of the Eternalia Times. Ecstatic doesn't even describe her when that happened. Around the same time, Evie had her name changed, from Evie Sethsson to Evie N'evergreen. It took her a while to figure out that she wanted that exact name, but she was more happy with it, rather than what she was born with. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Evie has always been an independent thinker, a leader if you will. She thinks for herself first and foremost, but she does not discount the opinions and feelings of others. She's a forgiving person, willing to hear for second chances, though she does know when the line needs to be drawn. She will not hesitate to make that detail clear if need be. She's generally easygoing and easy to get along with, but don't start anything bad with her. She does not enjoy it when people severally underestimate her, and would be happy to prove anyone wrong, in whatever way is clever. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Rosie Huntington-Whiteley. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She is a natural leader. She just has a way with people really. *She's uncannily good with both her talents, though she's no master of either. *She is not very good at understanding love though; having had a lack of it in her life has caused this *She does not quite know how to manage her own emotions, not having had much expression in her life either. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) She is also a Vanisher. If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved